National Treasure: Trail of Gold Movie Trailer
by Miss Pookamonga
Summary: My entry for the NT3 Trailer Contest. Contains RileyOCness and swashbuckling adventure! Muahaha!


_Dear Readers,_

_So, I took some fic ideas I've been playing with around in my head for awhile, and decided to use them for my entry in the NT3 trailer contest. All of this will probably eventually become an actual fic, if all goes well. Some of the details may change later, but for now, this is the basic gist of it. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Best Regards from a Bookworm (and NT fan, especially b/c of Riley!!),_

_Miss Pookamonga ;-P_

_

* * *

Music begins playing. Walt Disney logo appears. Jerry Bruckheimer logo appears._

_We see Riley standing at a podium, with glasses on, in front of an audience. He is holding a copy of what appears to be a new book, and appears to be giving a lecture of some sort about it. _

**Riley: **_(pointing into the audience) _Yes, you. The young lady in the back there, you had a question.

_Camera shifts to show a young Asian-American with long black hair standing up and asking a question._

**Young Woman: **What makes treasure hunting so fascinating for you?

_The scene flashes quickly among various clips of treasure hunts from the first two movies, and then flashes away to zoom into Riley's face._

**Riley: **_(chuckling) _I dunno...there's always some inevitable element of mystery that you just can't get away from until you know exactly what it is.

_Blackout. Music cuts off at a loud beat._

_Fade in from blackout, as new music begins playing. We see a montage of clips showing Ben and Abigail walking down a busy city street in Washington, D.C., Ben and Abigail inspecting a document, Riley typing on his laptop, and Emily and Patrick leaning over piles of artifacts in a museum._

**Narrator: **_(voiceover during clips) _For Ben Gates and everyone around him, treasure hunting has given them opportunities that most people only dream of.

_Scene flashes to the young woman at the lecture, now up on stage after his talk, speaking with Riley._

**Young Woman: **It's amazing what you guys do. I wish I could be a treasure hunter.

**Riley: **Huh. _(points jokingly at her) _Be careful what you wish for.

_Scene flashes to Ben and Abigail talking in a classroom, with a group of young children. We see Ben crouching down as one young boy with red hair, freckles, and glasses gives Ben a crayon drawing of what looks like a group of treasure hunters._

**Ben: **Aw, this for me?

**Boy: **Yeah... When I grow up I wanna be a treasure hunter just like you, Mr. Gates.

_Camera angle switches so we see Ben look up at Abigail, who is standing behind them. They smile at each other. _

_Blackout. Fade into scene on Air Force One, where the President is leaning back in a chair, speaking to Ben. There is a table between them and a familiar book is sitting open on it._

**Narrator: **_(voiceover) _But this time...

_Scene shifts to the President leaning over table toward Ben. _

**President: **So, Mr. Gates, what's the secret of page 47?

_Camera angle shifts so we see Ben smile. _

_Blackout._

**Narrator: **_(voiceover during blackout) _...the clues will take them on an adventure even they couldn't imagine.

_Swift fade in to scene of Emily's office, and the young woman from earlier walking into the room, as the music comes to a dramatic pause. Voiceover continues into the scene. Scene blacks out and fades back in various times as we see the woman progress into the office and Emily standing up to greet her._

**Young Woman: **_(voiceover during this montage) _You're Ben Gates' mother, right?

_Camera shifts so we see a close-up of Emily's face as she takes off her glasses._

**Emily: **That's right.

_Very short blackout and fade into scene with the young woman holding out her hand over the desk, a golden locket on her palm. There is another dramatic pause in the music as the camera zooms in on the locket._

**Young Woman: **I think I have something he might want to take a look at.

_Large crescendo of music as the scene blacks out and then fades into a very quick montage of scenes: Ben looking at the locket under a microscope, Riley flipping through an old book, and finally, Patrick leaning over to peer at his computer screen._

**Patrick: **I think she's talking about Blackbeard's lost treasure!

_Swift sweep to scene of the young woman in Ben's doorway, shaking his hand, as the music crescendos again and then changes. Camera angle shifts between their faces. _

**Young Woman: **Hi, I'm Leila Teach.

**Ben: **So, you're related to the President.

**Leila: **_(smiling)_ I'm kind of a distant cousin.

_Scene shifts to Ben, Abigail, Riley, Emily, Patrick, and Leila in a living room, greeting each other. Close-up on Riley._

**Riley: **_(pointing excitedly at Leila) _Hey! I know you! You're...that...girl...

**Leila: **_(jokingly) _You must be Mr. Riley Poole.

_Scene shifts to the six bending over a table to look at the President's book._

**Ben: **_(to Leila) _You think the cipher may have to do with this fabled pirate conspiracy involving Blackbeard, Lafitte, _and _Kidd.

**Leila: **My family has spent years researching this. This is the first sign that might not lead to a dead end.

_Close-up on Riley sitting in a chair. Camera shifts between him and Leila._

**Riley: **_(throwing his hands in the air) _What is this? "Pirates of the Caribbean"?

**Leila: **The treasure's supposed to be off the Atlantic Coast.

**Riley: **_(embarrassed) _Oh...

_Camera shifts so we see the others smiling and chuckling._

_Swift scene change to Riley and Leila in the Library of Congress, reading documents._

**Riley: **So, I guess you got your wish, huh?

_Camera shifts so we see Leila look up and smile. Scene change to Ben pacing in his living room with his glasses on, a book in hand. Riley is sitting on the couch next to Leila, Abigail is sitting in an armchair, and Patrick and Emily are standing together by the fireplace._

**Ben: **There was a list of secret items from the Lewis & Clark expedition encoded in a diary written by Sacajawea's son...

_Camera focuses on Riley._

**Riley: **_(attempting to inconspicuously put his arm around Leila) _Oh, come on, not _another_ super-secret diary! Next thing you know the inscriptions on the Union Station building are some sort of code!

_During this, Leila is giving him a weird look. Music stops abruptly. Camera moves so we see the others giving Riley similar looks, except Ben, who suddenly looks excited._

**Riley: **_(blushing) _What?

_Abigail rolls her eyes. Camera focuses on Ben, who is oblivious to what everyone is looking at._

**Ben: **_(pointing excitedly at Riley) _Y'know, Riley, you might be on to something!

_Music starts up again, dramatically, and there is another quick scene change to the six walking up to Union Station in Washington, D.C., as the camera zooms in on the inscriptions on the building. Fade out. Quick fade in to close-up of their faces. Quick fade out. Quick fade in to Ben looking up at one inscription._

**Ben: **_(turning to Riley) _We need to get up there.

**Riley: **And you're telling me this _now_.

_Quick fade out. Quick fade into the six looking at a photo of the inscription._

**Emily: **Oh my god...

_Music swells. Montage of scenes: Ben and the others running through Union Station, Patrick and Emily opening an old map, Leila in the Oval Office._

**President: **_(standing, looking surprised) _Leila?

**Leila: **_(looking serious and/or disturbed) _Uncle Brian, we need to talk.

_Camera shows the President looking intrigued. Montage of scenes: the President running through a patch of woods with Ben behind him, Leila and Riley climbing through a secret passageway, Emily jumping into water while Patrick yells after her, Ben screeching his car to a stop in front of a building during nighttime. Music stops at a loud beat. We hear the noise of a cell phone ringing. Scene changes so we see Ben holding the phone to his ear._

**Voice: **_(over phone) _So, Ben, I've heard you're on another treasure hunt.

_Quick fade out. Quick fade in to Ben's shocked face._

**Ben: **Ian?

_Very swift scene change to Ian with some henchmen holding the President and Leila captive. They are all holding guns up to Ben, Riley, Abigail, Leila, Emily, and Patrick in front of them. They appear to be in some sort of cave._

**Ian: **_(menacingly) _Tell your friend to give me the last clue, Ben, or they both die.

_Music starts up dramatically as there is a very quick montage: Ben wrestling the henchmen to rescue the President, Riley punching Ian in the face. We hear Riley's voice._

**Riley: **Don't you _dare _hurt her!

_Montage continues: Sadusky pacing quickly through the FBI building._

**Sadusky: **_(voice) _Ian's kidnapped the President.

_Montage continues: Ben, Riley, Abigail, Emily, Patrick, and Leila running through underground passageways; Patrick opening some sort of stone lock; Ian standing over his henchmen as they frantically dig a hole in the ground in some sort of forest; Ian grabbing Leila and pressing a gun to her head; FBI agents running through a building; Emily, Patrick, and Abigail jumping off a ledge; Ben grabbing Abigail._

**Ben: **_(hurriedly) _Abigail, will you marry me?

**Abigail: **You're asking me NOW?!

_Montage stops as music cuts off dramatically with this scene: everyone is walking into a chamber of some sort, holding either torches or flashlights and gaping in awe. _

**Riley: **_(laughing in shock) _You've _got _to be kidding me...

_Music swells as the final montage continues: The President kicking Ian to the ground, Riley turning around and screaming Leila's name, Patrick reaching to save Emily from falling off something, Riley leaning in to kiss Leila, Ian fighting with Ben and falling off what appears to be a ledge._

_Music comes to another dramatic pause as the title zooms in. _

**Narrator: **_(voiceover) _"National Treasure: Trail of Gold."

_Scene change to Riley standing outside, talking to Leila._

**Riley: **Y'know, treasure hunting may be attractive, but nothing beats a guy with a red Ferrari.

**Leila: **_(sarcastically) _Riiiight.

**Riley: **It's a common fact. Just thought you should know.

_Scene shifts to show release date and credits as the music comes to a loud cutoff._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, forgive me for putting the "Asian-American" OC in there b/c I happen to be half Filipino, half Italian/Irish/Welsh/etc. Which technically Leila is supposed to be, in my head. But, so you know, she is NOT a self-insert! I just thought that it would be nice to have some 'diversity' (LOL) for a change, instead of the same-old blonde/redhead/brunette OC. _**

**_Also, Leila's name is pronounced LAI-LAH, not LAY-LAH. _**

**_Anyhoo, thanks for reading, I LOVE reviews (hint hint). :-P_**

**_Pooka ;-P_**


End file.
